Secrets
by smileymee16
Summary: When Miley keeps a huge secret from Nick, will he be able to forgive her? Rated M for future chapters!
1. Chapter 1

***Hola! New story! :D i was thinking of this when i was writing St. James, which is weird 'cause it has nothing to do with the story. Anyway, so this one is something i wanted to try. I know you've read stories like this but i always wanted to try it. Plus, it's going to be different, a lot different! so i hope you enjoy! **

**P.S.-This story will mainly be in Nick or Miley's POV but in some chapters, Joe and Demi will be included.. :]**

**Enjoy!**

If someone kept a secret, a really big secret, and they didn't tell the person who was responsible for half the secret, is it still right to keep it from them? Because that's what I've been going through for a year. Ok yeah, im 19 and young, but, some secrets are meant to be secrets, like this one for example. I've been keeping it for a year and so far, no one has even questioned it. I currently moved from LA to Florida. The only reason I picked Florida is because I think it's one of the nicest place; well, from where I live, Miami. It's amazing, and I wouldn't doubt it for a second.

"Demi, where's Izy's blanket?" I ask my best friend who moved in with me after graduation last year. Izy, or Isabella, is my daughter, my 4 month old daughter. That's the big secret I've kept for a year; being pregnant and having a baby girl. Isabella Marie Grey. She looks exactly like her dad, same curly brown hair, same chocolate brown orbs, mouth, and nose, just everything. I left after Nick, her dad, and I had this huge fight. I didn't know I was pregnant until a month later, and things didn't get any better. So I left, I haven't spoken to him since then.

"Did you check your room?" I think for a second and something in my head triggers. How can I forget; I put it in my dresser last night. I walk into my room and check the drawer I left it in. There it is! As if right on cew, I hear the cry's of my baby girl, right in the next room. I grab the blanket and run to my baby girl's room. I step inside and hurry up to her.

"Hey, hey; mommy's here," I pick her up gently, and rock her in my arms. She finally relaxes but stays awake, with her big brown eyes staring right into me. This is defiantly Nick's daughter. As I stare into her eyes, I can't help but think that' she's trying to tell me something, like she knows somethings missing in her and my life.

"So what time does Joe's plane land?" Demi asks as she pulls into the high way that leads to the airport. Joe is Nick's older brother. No, he didn't tell Nick, I literally begged him not to tell. He's been extremely supportive and I don't know how to thank him enough. He's coming to visit Izy and us of course, but mostly her. The last time he saw her, she was only a week old, now she's 4 months old; time flies!

"Um… it should have landed like 20 minutes ago," I giggle. I wonder if Joe has been waiting a long time. I turn my head to look at the little girl who's just staring right back at me.

"You know, I never know why she just stares at you," Demi says looking through the rear view mirror. "She just stares, and stares, like…like she knows something's missing in her and your life," ok, is Demi a mind reader or something?

"I know, it's like she's trying to tell me something," I look back over as Izy who is still looking at me. I smile at her, and hold her little hand. A small smile appears on her face as she tightens her grip on my finger.

"I love you," I tell her. She smiles again and looks deeper into my eyes. I really do Izy; I love you so much; I'd give up my life, to save yours.

"Here we are, and there's Joe, looking pissed," she says, laughing and pulling over. "Thanks for making me wait here!" Joe grumbles getting in the back seat with me and Izy.

"Miles," he says, looking down at Izy. "What?" I asked confused. I look down and find Izy looking over at Joe with a smile planted on her face.

"That's not your daughter!" he says, his mouth open, and his eyes widen. What is he talking about; I'd know my own daughter.

"Yes it is?" I say, still very confused. "No, your daughter is this small," he demonstrates with his hands and separating them apart.

"Well, she grew!" I growled playfully, with giggles escaping my lips. "Oh my God, she grew so much," Joe says, tickling her stomach, making Izy show off her amazing smile.

"She looks so much like," he says, trailing off, trying not to touch the subject.

"It's alright, and I know exactly like him it's freaking scary!" I say giggling and looking back down at Izy. I look back at Joe who is deep in thought. I wonder what he's thinking about. He looks lost in thought and his face expression is happy scared, hopeful, and sincere.

"What are you thinking about?" I ask. His head snaps and his eyes looked worried and even more scared. Then, his face relaxes and he looks down at Izy.

"Um, nothing, just um, how uh, how beautiful she looks," he stutters. I wonder what's going on in that thick of his.

**Joe's POV  
**

I wonder what Nick would say when he sees her. Would he know it's his kid, well how can he not know, this kid looks exactly like him! What if he gets scared and just runs away, leaving Miley with a broken heart? Oh my God, this was the worst idea! 1. I can't stand to see my little 'sister' with a broken heart, 2. I don't want to his face when he finds out that this is actually his kid!

"What are you thinking about?" I hear a soft voice whisper next to me. Well obviously it's not Izy, she's a four month old baby! I feel my head snap up, busted! Was I talking while thinking; do you think Demi told her? Wait, Joe relax, she doesn't know anything and Demi won't tell her, because, well I just know! I look down at Izy and smile. This plan might, just please God, might work!

"Um, nothing, just um, how uh, how beautiful she looks," I stutter. Smart Joe, real smart! She's probably wondering if there's something wrong with me!

"So Demi" I change the subject. "How was school?" I ask. She looks in the rear view mirror as to tell her what I was thinking about later. I nod, and she looks back at the road, sighing, then laughing.

"Good, sophomore year this year!" she squeals, griping onto the steering wheel more. I chuckle and shake my head. Oh, Demi.

"Im going to go put Izy for a nap, I think I'll catch up on one too, im knocked out!" Miley says smiling at both of us. Miley's smile is defiantly different, she doesn't smile like she used to when she was in grade school or in middle school or in any of the schools! I can tell she forces a smile, and I know she's dying inside, she just doesn't want anyone to know it.

"What were you think about?" Demi asks, sitting on the couch next to me. I smile and bring her closer to me, sitting her up on my lap, with her head resting on my chest.

"What if this was a big mistake?" I tell her. She looks up at me then sighs and nods. "I know, I was thinking that same thing. But, he needs to know, even if it is a 'coincidence' you know," She laughs, putting air quotes around coincidence.

"Yeah, so I got reservations at the Hilton, the one a couple of blocks from here." She nods then starts playing with her hands.

"Alright, so, um was it hard to convince him to come?" I nod my head furiously and laugh.

"Let's just say, it wasn't pretty," she chuckles then looks down again. "How's she been?" I ask, look down and kissing her temple.

"Honest, awful. When I came home from school, I would walk into her room and find her with Izy on her chest and puffy red eyes. Usually when I took care of Izy, I would here her cry herself to sleep. Even if she doesn't want to admit it, she thinks of him every day," oh Miley, if you only knew.

"What about Nick?" she ask moments later. What is there to say that she hasn't said about Miley? "Well, pretty much the same, except the Izy part," I chuckle. "She would come home, lock himself in his room; he would only come down for dinner. He would eat a bit, and then go back upstairs. When I asked him to go on vacation he flipped. I finally convinced him to come, but he wasn't too thrilled about it." she nods and looks back down. I could tell, tomorrow's gonna be a rough day.

**What did you think? R/R :D im going to try something different: the first 5 people who R/R every chapter.. would get a shout out the next! :D alright? **

**Plus... im writing the next chapter right now, but i think im going to update every week! like one of those sope operas that give every week! :D lol what do you think? this way, it gives me more time to write the next chapter! :D**

**smileymee16 ;] x3**


	2. Chapter 2

***Earlyyyyyyyyyy! :D**

**Joe's POV**

"Well, I'll come back tomorrow, alright?" I tell Miley, who finally woke up at 6:27. She nods and smiles, giving me a huge bear hug.

"Alright bye," she says, and then runs off when Izy starts crying. I look back at Demi who is waiting by the door twirling her keys in her hands.

"Let's go," I say, walking towards her. I grab her waist and place my lips softly on hers. I let go and smile again before giving her a quick peck one last time before leaving.

"So, when is he coming?" Demi ask, driving to my hotel with my bags which never left the car. "Tomorrow I think, around noon. So, I'll just tell him to go out shopping for groceries and you'll be there with Miles and Izy?" she nods her head and finally pulls over.

"Yeah, she can't refuse shopping," she chuckles. I shake my head and laugh a bit as well. That's true, Miley could be dying and she would want to go shopping!

"I love you," I tell her, taking her hand and giving it a squeeze. Demi smiles and leans in, connecting her lips with mind.

"I love you too," she says when she pulls away. I peck her one more time before I open the car door, and opening the ones in the back grabbing my stuff.

"Tomorrow, 1, don't forget," she says, while standing between the car door. I nod start walking away. I look back to find her driving away. I hope this plan work's out.

**Demi's POV**

"Hey," I say, walking into the door, finding Miley on the couch, with Izy in her hands, watching TV. Aw, how cute!

"Hey, you dropped him off ok?" she asks, stroking Izy's hands. I smile and nod, then dump myself on the couch next to her, being extremely careful not to hit Izy.

"We're going shopping tomorrow," I say. Miley's head shoots up and a smile appears on her face. "Are you serious?" she squeals, but quiet enough for not waking up Izy.

"Yeah, I guess you need a girl's night, just the 3 of us," and Nick, but she doesn't have to know that.

"Now I can't wait, and im anxious, thanks Demi!" she hits me playfully and smiles, looking down at her baby girl. Wow, she gets more like Nick every day. Should I really ask her if she misses him, I want to, but I don't want to!

"Do you miss Nick?" I blurt out. Demi! Ugh, smart one Dems, smart one. You're not suppose to mention him! great! I look over and see her eyes redden and water.

"Miles im sorry! I-I was just curious!" she shakes her head with a smile on her. "no it's alright, and, truthfully, yeah," boo ya! Ok, now let's see if she still means it when we go shopping tomorrow.

"I always think of him, but, I don't want to know about him; he hurt me too much," snap! Miley you make things complicated! Don't you think so? I thought so!

"Yeah so um, im gonna catch up some sleep, im pretty tired," I say with a fake yawn. I quickly walk to my room and lock the door behind me. Miley, ugh!

"What am I suppose to do?" I whisper to myself. Maybe, I could talk to Nick, I mean it's been a year! Now where's my phone? I stumble around my room until I finally spot my phone. I dial the familiar number. Ok, confession time, I _have_ dialed Nick's number before, but I always hang up like the looser I am, yeah…

"Hello?" Nick's voice says, through the phone. Oh my God, what am I doing? No, Demi what the hell have you got yourself into. What if I say… "Hello?" Nick says again a little more pissed.

"Hi," I say. I guess its time to talk to him after a year. He probably doesn't even recognize me. "Who's this?" He says, sounding confused. Told ya!

"Um, Demi," I whisper. I hear a small gasp, and there's the silence I hate with a passion. I already know Nick well enough that he has opened his mouth, but then closed it again.

"Demi?" he says, after the way to long silence. Thank you God! "Yeah, hi," I say. I hope he doesn't hate me for not talking to him for over a year. And then it happens, Isabella's cries. _Shit _i mumble to myself.

"Is that a baby?" Nick asks extremely confused. What should I say, _'Oh yeah, Miley had a baby. Well I have to go now because I want to help out my best friend,' _NO! hmm, I could say it's my cousins….

"Um yeah it is, um, well I'm over my cousins house, she had a baby four months ago," I say. It sounds more convincing myself than any other person.

"Oh, cool I guess. Wow, Demi, I haven't talked to you in over a year," he says. I know Nick I know. But Miley had your baby and I didn't want to leave her alone. Ugh, this plan better work tomorrow.

"Yeah I know, how's the LA sun?" I say before I take it back. He doesn't know im not in LA! Ugh, great Dems, just great!

"Wait, you're not in LA?" I shake my head. Wait, he can't see me. Oops! "No, im um, in, Texas, duh! Oh Nick, you're funny!" I say again sounding like I should convince myself.

"Well, I didn't know I was being funny, but thanks? By the way, the LA sun is good, nothing to do though," yeah. When it was just us; Nick, Miley, me, and another friend of ours, Ashely, we would always go ice skating, shopping, surfing, or we would actually go to Hawaii for the weekend with our families.

"Yeah, I kind of miss it," I say truthfully. Miami is banging but nothing compares to LA. I hear him sigh, and I guess he just nodded his head.

"Well, what are you doing for the summer?" I ask casually. I gotta have a conversation going before I say something stupid and regretful!

"Im actually going to Miami for a bit, Joe just went today and im heading over tomorrow," Nick replies. Ok, he didn't sound thrilled at all, but he better be ready for what's coming.

"That sounds fun! Nick, I really have to go, my cousin needs help with something, ill call you some other time?" I think Miley's pregnant again only because she has tantrums every second!

"Alright, and Demi?" he better make this quick! I mean, I love Nick, he's, well was, my best friend, but when you don't get to Miley on time, she will have a fit!

"Yeah?" I hear a small silence before he speaks. "It was good hearing from you; I really missed you," I could already hear the sadness in his voice.

"Thanks Nick, and I miss you too, so much!" I reply. I hear a faint bye then the phone goes dead. Just in time, Miley barges in the room; frustration written all over her.

"Who the hell were you talking to?" she says, coming closer to me. "Um, my cousin, I haven't heard from her in a while and we were catching up, sorry; do you need help with anything?" I think this cousin excuse can come in handy!

"im sorry, izy woke me up and, im really sorry. No it's ok, she just needed her diaper changed. Im sorry for calling you so much." She sighs and I know she wants to talk about something.

"I was dreaming about Nick; this time it was different. We were at my old beach house in Malibu, and I told him about Izy and he just told me he couldn't take care of a baby right now; that dream told me so much, Dem! I don't think Nick will ever find out about Izy, maybe when she's older, but now, not for at least years and years!" she says, with tears in her eyes.

"Miles, it was just a dream, if you told him now, he wouldn't run away like all the other jerk heads out there," I see her smile and giggle a little at my statement; now, to keep that smile on 'till tomorrow.

The next day I wake up to the sound of my alarm. Today's the day, I look over at my clock and see that it's 11, perfect! I take a quick shower and dress in washed out ripped skinny jeans, black stilettos, a black blouse, leave my hair in curls with a black hat over it; not to mention smoky eye's and a red and black checker board shirt with sleeves rolled up. Ok, I look amazing; even if I am wearing something casual, I still look amazing!

"Hey Dems, looking good!" Miley says winking at me from her place in the kitchen. She's talking? She's wearing light blue, washed out short shorts, black boots, a white v neck, and a black hat similar to mine. Ok that's something a mom shouldn't wear! But see, Miley started working out as soon as she found out about the baby, she told me over the phone every day. So, she had a big belly but it looked like she was 7 months when she was actually 9 months. When she had the baby, gym 24/7. Of course she didn't exceed, but she sure kept a decent diet. Now after only 4 months of having Izy, she kind of has the same body she had before she had a baby. She doesn't have the flat stomach like before, but she doesn't have the belly fat either, she's just right!

"Well you don't look like a mom!" I tease back, earning a playful glare from her. I go over to the carrier where Izy is and I immediately go awe! This has to be the cutest thing ever! She's wearing a little pink skirt with flowers as a décor on the bottom left, a little white shirt with the letter "I" on it followed by butterflies and flowers, a pink sweater with a hoodie, since she doesn't have a lot of hair, she's wearing a little pink head band with a flower on the left, then she has her little baby feet inside pink sandals.

"Miley, she look precious!" I say, tickling Izy, earning a smile from both parts. "Thanks, you should have been there when I was trying to put it on, she pooped after I put on the skirt!" she laughs looking over at Izy.

"That's soo cute!" I say. I her my phone buzz from my Gucci purse I brought with me. I go over and see a text from Joe.

_*Change of plans, im going with Nick.. make sure you leave Miley at one point, they'll find each other! I love you! –Joeyy*_

I send a quick text saying OK and put my phone back into my purse. "Alright Miles, let's go, I wanna start shopping!" I look at the time and see that it's only 11:40; we got time.

"Alright, help me put the stroller in the car and Izy in the seat please" she doesn't have to ask again, I'll do it only because I love both of 'em! After we put the stroller in the back of the car and secure Izy in the back, I drive off to the mall. When we get there, I notice that there are kind of a lot of people. Oh well!

"Demi, this would be cute on you!" Miley squeals. I look over to her, and notice a small, strapless, purple dress. "Miles, this is amazing, now to get you something!" I say, searching through the things. I finally find a nice silver and blue party dress; Miley would look stunning in this!

"Oh Miley," I sing swinging the dress on my finger from left to right. I see her eyes glisten with joy, but then her face drops and she shakes her head. "I can't put that on! I won't have time to wear it!" she turns her attention back to Izy who is squirming in her little seat in the stroller.

"Miley you are getting this!" I fight, grabbing her arm to turn her around. "Demi I can't! I will have no time to wear it; I have to take care of Izy 24/7 so, no," she tunrs back around and continues to look for something else. Fine, she's going to be like that, I'll pay for it!

I give both dresses to the cashier and she scans them off. "Ok, that will be 1027.56 please," I give her my credit card, and hurry out the store before Miley could ask or complain.

"Where were you?" Demi ask, putting the bag she has on one of the strollers. Her eyes drift from my face to my hands and her mouth, and eyes, open, in shock. "Demi you didn't!" I nod my head and skip out of her sight. She should thank me!

**Okk... the next chapter is already done and one word to describe it.. wel part of it.. DRAMA! theres a little something you guys wouldn't exspect... like i said, my story is going to be different from the rest of the stroies like this! :] but dont worry; things'll change! maybee... :p**

**i do have an idea but that going to make Miley old so that idea is gone, but then i had this other idea and it seemed amazing! :D but then sad... so i decided not to do it :p but NOW i have this amazinger? idea! and it fits perfectlyy! :D aha.. you're just going to have to wait till the chapters continuee :p**

**DEDICATIONS: the first people to review this story were Stephenie, lenebrae****s, and Nileyfan#1 333 i loove you guyss! **

**smileymee16 ;] x3**


	3. Chapter 3

**Heyyy loove!:D thanks for all the reviiews.. i loove you all! :D and here it iss... the *DRAMA* chapter :p lmaoo u guys r gonna hate mee when u read more... ]: youll see whyy! **

**Enjoyyyy!**

**Miley's POV**

"Demi, I told you I won't" I start but Demi turned around and put her hand over my mouth. Does she not remember that I had a baby? I won't be able to put on that wonderful dress!

"Miley, you're going to put it on, don't worry! Jeez!" I sigh and nod my head. I don't know how im going to put that on, but whatever I'll go with whatever she says. I look over and see that she's texting Joe, and then her head shoots up, to look into my eyes.

"Why don't you shop something for Izy; Joe's here and he wants to show me something so I'll meet up with you later; you know what, just call me when you want to leave!" Demi says in a hurry, and then she gets out of my sight. Ok, weird, but whatever.

"Ready to shop Izy?" I say looking down into the stroller to meet her beautiful chocolate orbs. She smiles and squirms around, indicating that she's ready. I laugh and turn the stroller around to go to _Baby Dash_ **(I have no idea if this is real but oh well, it sounds cool!)**

Hmm, this looks cute. It's a little brown dress with a blue undershirt attached to it. I look around for matching shoes and finally find them. I pay everything and go off to _Hollister_ to find something for me.

"Awe, what's her name?" a girl asks me. I turn around to find a pretty blond pointing to Izy, "Isabella , or Izy or Bella for short," I smile. She nods and looks back Izy. "She's really beautiful, her eyes are amazing!" she says, looking like she's lost in them. "Yeah, thanks," I say, she nods and goes somewhere else. "They're her dad's" I say to myself. I go and find a cute white and pink bikini. I look over at Izy and put it back. I finally decide on shorts and a shirt, I check out and head toward the food court. I decided on cookie dough and go to sit down taking Izy out of the stroller but keeping her in the carrier. **(You know how sometimes the carrier can attach to the stroller; well yeah this is one of those!)**

"You want some?" I ask, noticing her gaze and smile on my ice cream. I take a little tiny bit, making sure it's only the ice cream part and not the cookie dough, and feed it to her. She takes it in and smiles when she swallows.

"Yeah it's good huh?" I say, taking some for me. she smiles and squirms in her seat. "Miley?" someone says. I look over and find… oh no! I stare into his chocolate brown eyes and my mouth just opens. What is he doing here? He's supposed to be in LA!

"Nick?" I ask. Im surprised my throat wasn't dry enough so I could speak. He steps closer pointing at me, then his gaze goes' over to the carrier on the table. I look over at then back at Nick.

"You have a baby?" he asks with some tears in his eyes. I nod still shocked. Izy squirms and Nick's eyes dart back to the carrier. He looks back at me, and just like I always said he would, he walked away without even looking back. I already felt the tears in my eyes when he left. I knew he would do this, I just knew it. What was he doing in Miami anyway?

"Hello?" Demi ask through the phone. I already heard a whole bunch of people so it might be hard to hear me. "Demi?" I say, whipping some tears away as I stand in front of the mall, leaning on Izy's carrier.

"Miley? What's wrong, where are you?" he ask worried. Finally the voices become distant and all I hear is silent; guess she's in the bathroom or something.

"Im outside, Demi, he was here!" I cry even louder. "What? Who?" she asks even more worried. "Nick! Nick is here in Miami! He saw Izy, I told him she's mine and he walked away; he walked away Demi!" I sob. By now, I felt so alone; even with Izy with me, I have never felt so alone.

"Im coming," she says, and hangs up. I knew this was going to happen, I just knew it.

**Demi's POV**

"Where's that arrogant, stupid, self-conscience, dumb ass of a brother of yours?" I ask Joe when I come out. Joe's eyes widen because I usually don't cuss people out; it was quite a shock.

"Dem what are you talking about; what happened to Miley?" he asks. I sigh and roam around the mall, finally spotting him from some miracle. "Yo bitch!" I yell, making everyone turn their heads; earning shakes from parents. I run over to him and smack him.

"Demi, what's wrong with you?" Joe asks, taking my hand away from smacking him again. "How the hell can you just walk away like that? Huh?" Joe lets go and looks even more shocked then before; finally getting what I was talking about.

"Demi I can't" he starts, but I quickly cut him off by smacking him. "How the fuck, can you leave her like that, huh? I don't want to hear your excuses, I want to know why!" I yell. Nick shakes his head and turns around to say something. "No, don't, just save it. I don't want to hear from you ever again!" I say about to walk away. No, im not done, I got something else, oh you'll see.

"Oh and by the way, just leave Miami; and don't ever, and I mean EVER, come to visit Miley or me, we're done with you," and I leave the two brothers. I walk outside to find Miley already waiting by the car. I run over to her and hug her. We had to stay like that for 10 minutes.

We put our things in the car, and Miley just stays in the back looking at Izy the whole time. Why the hell would Nick do that to her? He was raised by a wonderful family; now why would he treat her like this?

"Im going to put Izy for her nap; im going to go lay down as well," she says, then turning around into Izy's bedroom. How can Nick do this? This is all my fault, if Nick never came, she wouldn't have been like this, it's all my fault.

**It's different form other storiess... anddddddd ****Told ya your gonna hate me! D: BUUT... i had to put..you'll see why if you dnt hate me enough and read more :D Please... you'll be my best freindd! 33333333 you know you want too... [: Soo... um theres going to be a little :O oh no she didnt? moment and things are going to gett... bad.. bad i tell you! *Raises fist* hehe**

**smileymee16 ;] x3**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello my young ones! :p Welll...i decided to NOT put the 'oh no you dint!' chapter up today! hehe.. i wanted to put a little moment in with Izy and Miley and what not...it's sort of a filler chapter :p haha...well the next one is probably gonna be the 'oh no you dint' chapter! if it isn't then it's DEF chapter 6! :p alriight here it is! :]**

**Enjoy!**

"Hey," I here Demi from the door. Ever since Nick walked out from the food court when he knew I had a baby, he broke my heart AGAIN! Ugh, whatever, I know I shouldn't be in this depressed stage or whatever but, I can't help it. But it's not like its 24/7… no, just when im not with Izy. You see, she's the one who can take me out of my trance, but when she's sleeping or with Demi, I cry, and cry, and cry, and, well you get it.

"Hi," I reply back, popping my head up and bringing it back down to the pillow. "Um, Joe and I are going out for a while, you wanna come?" I sigh, and sit back up. She really wants me to go out but, im not ready. I know Nick will be there, I just know it. "No, thanks, im just gonna catch a movie or something," I smile at her, running a hand through my hair.

"Miles," Demi starts saying, coming closer to my bed; sitting down. I know what's coming anyway; 'You have to get out soon, this isn't good for your daughter' how much you wanna bet it's that exact thing?

"You have to get out soon, this isn't good for Izy," ha! Told ya, pay up! Hm, maybe she's right. I mean, Izy's seen me smile and all, and act normal, but maybe it'll affect her in the future and there's no way in hell am I putting my daughter through that. Hey, maybe Nick would get tortured or something?

"Alright, you're right, I'll change really quickly, I guess." Demi's face literally started glowing. "That's my girl!" She shots, hugging me, and running off to what looks like Izy's room.

"I guess I'll wear that dress Demi bought me," I walk over to my closet and take out the dress. Will it fit? I mean, I haven't had a flat stomach in like forever! I know I got larger than small again but, I just feel like this dress won't fit, I don't know, I guess I'll try it. Now, where are those black shoes? Here they are!. I walk back outside and lay it down on my bed; I bring out a strapless bra, and some undies. Ok, now shower time! I take a quick shower and hurry out the shower.

"Alright, Izy's dressed!" Demi says walking in my room. "Thank you Demi, for everything!" I walk up to her and hug the crap out of her, but, making sure not to ruin her make up with my wetness.

"You're my best friend, I'm always here. Now, hurry up!" I put on my undies and bra, when I turn around Demi's staring like an idiot.

"Creeper?" I laugh, unzipping the dress to put it on. "Miles, you _just_ had a baby, 4 months ago, and you look like you never even had a baby!" I look down at my belly and frown. "Demi, I still have baby fat," I put on the dress and tell Demi to help me. I finish putting on the shoes, and sit down to do my makeup. It looks almost natural, except for the smoky eyes. My hair's dried and it's wavy down my back and shoulders, I look banging!

"Miles, you look incredible!" Demi squeals, when I stand up to model. "You sure?" Demi smiles and nods excitingly. "I mean duh; look at you! You def, don't look like a mom!" I laugh and put on some bangles, rings, a necklace, and my earrings. I grab my purse putting my phone, keys, credit card, some baby things, and some makeup.

"Alright, what's Izy wearing anyway?" I ask, walking out of the room, and into Izy's room. Demi stays silent and when I walk up to her she looks like the cutest thing on this planet. She's wearing a cute little blue and white dress with flowers on it, white stockings with little blue shoes, a white cardigan, and a little white head band with a blue bow.

"I love you!" I say to Demi smiling. "Yeah, I know," she says smiling. I pick up Izy and smile, riffling my nose with hers. "You look so cute," I say, making her laugh. Wait, she laughed. Oh my God she just laughed!

"Demi, she laughed, her first laugh, oh my God, my baby just laughed" I squeal, making her laugh again. Demi and I stay in shock for about 2 minutes when we hear a honk outside.

"Joe is going to flip!" me and Demi say at the same time. My baby just freaking laughed, her first laugh! Oh my God!

"I know! Oh my God, calm down Demi, calm down. Ok, now let's get her carrier," Demi says to herself. I smile and walk over to where her carrier is placed. "Ok, here ya go," I put Izy into the carrier and strap her in.

"Joe!" Demi yells running, well trying to run, with those heels I don't know how she managed, out the door. "She laughed!" I role my eyes playfully and shut off all the lights, then locking the house up, and going towards the car laughing.

"She laughed?" Joe asked, running towards me, and kneeling down to Izy. "Yeah, her first one too!" Joe eyes widen and his head snaps back to Izy. "Ok kid, laugh, for Uncle Joey, please," all Izy does is smile and reach out to Joe.

"Joe, get back in the car, we'll try later" I respond. He sighs loudly and nods his head, not breaking eyes contact with Izy. "Ok, Dem, Izy and Mile sit in the back," I look confused and then it clicks; Nick's in the front. I nod, forcing a smile. Demi gets into the car first, so she can help strap Izy in.

"Oh, Miley, by the way, you look amazing!" Joe smirks, getting into the car. I roll my eyes, blushing a little. "Told ya!" Demi screams from inside the car. I bend inside the car, helping Demi with the strap.

"Joe, where'd you get the car?" Last time I remember, he came here to visit, so how does he have a car? "Oh yeah, about that! Um, I bought it," he laughs, looking in the rear view mirror. "But, why, you're visiting aren't you?" He laughs shaking his head.

"Not anymore, my uncle lives down here and offered me a job the other day, I took it and im living in his place for a while with this kid over here until I find an apartment."

"I could help you with that, my friend Alison lives in this apartment slash condo place, she says there are some available, I could take you there?" I say with a smile, making sure not to look at Nick as I get in the car and strap myself in.

"That'll be great Miles, thanks!" I nod and gaze back at Izy. "Why does she do that?" I say giggling, looking at Demi.

"You tell me, she's your daughter," from the corner of my eye, I could see Nick stiffen, and look out the window.

"True, but still, she just stares, like I know im her mother but most babies don't look at their parents nonstop!" I laugh, looking back Izy. "When you talk, you gotta tell me what you're thinking, ok baby girl?" I say, making her smile.

"Her names Izy?" Nick suddenly asks. My head pops up to his direction as I see him looking out the window. That's when my chest started hurting and I could feel the tears coming to my eyes.

"Um, yeah, Isabella Marie-" I stop suddenly remembering her last name. "Isabella Marie Stewart," Demi's head snapped at me, and I sighed giving her a look as to tell her later. I hear a loud sigh coming from his direction.

"You always wanted to name your first girl Isabella," He remembered? "Now you did," for some reason, I could sense, and hear the jealousy in his voice. Why the hell is he jealous? The rest of the car ride is silent except for Izy's squirming around. We finally arrive at the restaurant.

"Um, Joe Grey?" I look over at Demi impressed as she just shrugs and follows the waiter and Joe. I laugh shaking my head, walking past Nick, brushing past him. Well, at least it wasn't skin, right?

"Here you are, what kind of drink would you like?" Everyone thinks for a while before Joe breaks the silence.

"Um, can I have a coke?" We all look at him in shock. He's 21, he could drink? "Joe," Nick and I say the same time. "Im driving," I shake my head laughing. "No dude, im driving, have a drink, we're all younger so any of us could drive, well, except Miley,"

"You sure?" Joe asks, looking around. We all nod and joe whispers a thanks you. "Um, can I get a whisky?"

"I need some ID" the waiter says. Joe, looks in his pocket for his ID and gives it to the waiter. She nods and writes down his drink. "Um, water for me," the waiter nods, taking in my order.

"Make that 2 please," Demi says, smiling. "Um, 3" Nick says, looking really uncomfortable. Oh, I never told you guys the order, well, we got like those round booths so it's Joe, then Demi, me sitting next to Demi with Izy on my side, and Nick across from us. Dinner's gonna be interesting.

**Like it? Hate it? Tell me in a revieww! :] hehe...A/N WASN'T THAT CUUTE! I wanted to put Izy grow a little tiny bit so i made her laugh! :] ok... well i wanna do something were if you put ECLIPSEISLOVE in your reivew...i will message you a little teaser of chapter 5! :D hehe...the next chapter will be up on Sun...**

**I got a sweet 15 on friday..nd i got movies on Sat... oh btw..WHO WATCHED DISPICABLE ME? HOW WAS IT? im going to see it on Sat with some friends and im sooooo excited to see it! :D haha.. alriight R/R if you wanna make me happy! and put in ECLIPSEISLOVE in your review if you want a little heads up! :p alright imma go! :D**

**smileymee16 x3 ;]**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here it iss! :] I like this chapter but don't like it at the same time. It's short, but...you'll see ;]**

**Miley's POV**

Ok, so dinner wasn't interesting. Nothing happened really. Oh, except Nick wouldn't

T keep his eyes off Izy for some reason; same with her. The whole night, they were looking at each other. I think this is the longest I've seen Izy not smile.

"That was fun," Demi says, when she unlocks the doors, so we could step inside. I nod and smile, bringing Izy to her room. "That was; but the thing that creeped me out was all the staring between the two of them," Demi bursted out laughing, but kept it soft enough for Izy not to hear.

"Yeah it was, but, seeing his face made me want to cry again..I felt horrible, and I still do, but whatever, I need to let it go, I just don't know when I can do it," Seeing Nick tonight made me realize, that I still miss him _and _love him.

"I get that, I mean, some people take different rates at heeling, so take all the time you need." She smiles reassuringly, taking me in for a hug. "Thanks Dem, I seriously don't know what I would do without you," she smiles, giving me one more big hug, before walking away.

"Oh Dem? Can I use your laptop, mine's dead and I don't feel like charging it!" I laugh. I hear a loud 'ok' and I turn her laptop on. Hmm, password, password, oh right! I type in her password and the first thing I see is her mail. Hmm, Demi is probably going to hate me for this but whatever, she does it to me all the time.

_Dem,_

_We need to tell her. For the past couple days, I've been regretting EVERYTHING! She needs to know it was our fault that he came, just please tell her. Invite her to dinner tonight with me and Nick, it'll be fun for her. But, besides that, you, or we, need to tell her ASAP. Please, I don't like seeing her like this either. I love you,_

_Joey_

Wait, woah, woah, woah, what? _"She needs to know it was our fault he came…"_ So they set this up? They flew him out here? Demi knew I didn't want anything to do with him! She knows, I didn't want him in my, or in my daughter's life; but she goes behind my back and does it. I look over at Izy and see her soundly asleep. I know what im going to do now….

**Demi's POV**

The next morning, I wake up to silence. Wait, silence; no Izy crying, no Miley having a titty attack. What's going on? I run over to the kitchen and see no one. I look over more, and find a note on the island, with a key and Miley's phone.

_Dear Demi,_

_I left…again! I know, I know, I can't run away from my problems, but I can run away from preventing them. I know you flew Nick out here, btw thanks! I got my heart broken in 2 because of that, you're a wonderful 'best friend' I took Izy with me, duh, and I don't think I'll be coming back. I left Miami, maybe I left Florida, maybe even the country; I wouldn't want to tell you because I know you would tell Nick. But whatever, he knows I have a baby, but I doubt he knows it's his. To everyone, Izy looks like Nick, but to Nick, I don't know. He's just seen her once, like face to face once, and I doubt he could see resemblance form that! I know what's best for my daughter, and right now, I don't want her to have a father that's him. He would probably hurt me again, and say other things in front of her, and I wouldn't need that. I went to you for everything and you just betray me like that. Now, im off, feeling alone as ever; I have my daughter, which is all I need. I still don't have a best friend, or brother, or sister, not even my parents. I can tell you one thing, im not in LA, I know my parents would call you in a heartbeat when they found out I ran away….again! So um, I left the house with you; it's already fully paid anyway; I left my phone with you because I don't want anyone tracking me. So um, I guess I'll see you in the future when we cross paths, but the future is years from now. So im off, with my daughter…at least she'll keep her mouth shut when I tell her something!_

_Sincerely,_

_Miley Ray Stewart._

**Nick's POV**

When I came to Miami I wouldn't think I would run into Demi. But to run into Miley, that's something else. What made it even worse; Miley had a daughter, a daughter that was most likely not mine. Seeing Miley again, made the whole in my heart even bigger. But when I saw she had a kid, it felt like my heart was ripped out of my chest.

Oh, and the dinner. When I stared into Izy's eyes, it felt like she was missing something. Her eyes were happy but she was missing something. Her dad? Her dad! Miley didn't have someone at the mall nor at dinner, so the dad must've not been there for the kid. Well he missed out on something. Izy's beautiful; that curly brown hair, cute little button nose, and those eyes; big brown chocolate orbs.

"NICK!" Joe screams, making me snap out of me talking to myself in my head. "What?" I say calmly, laying in bed, with my arm behind my head, watching, well not really watching, TV.

"MILEY'S GONE!" I felt my body snap up out of bed, and rush to the door, where Joe was coming up the stairs. "What do you mean she's gone?" I snap. I don't even know why I snapped like that, I haven't seen her in a year, but I don't know; maybe I still care about her. What am I saying, maybe? No, I _do_ care about her.

"Dude, ok, we flew you out here so you and Miley and re-connect or whatever, but it failed 'cause YOU walked from her at the mall when you found she has a kid!"

"Why the hell wouldn't I walk out, the person I used to and _still_ love with everything in me has a kid with some douche that left!" this time, we were both screaming and I don't even know why!

"NICK, IT'S YOUR KID!"

**I like cliffhangers! ;] Lol, so what do you think is going to happen? Hmm...i don't! Lol, or do i? :p Oh...i saw Despicable Me and ITS SOOO CUTE!3 i loved it and it's now my fav movie...it's even before Twilight. *gasp* lol**

**smileymee16 ;] x3**


	6. Chapter 6

*** here it iss! x33 SO SO SORRY it's latee :[ But, i wrote it extra long! :D This is where things start to get ehh, not dramamy but like..idkk xP it's like a filler chapters for other chapters...you'll see..i didn't like it..but it wrote it because i didn't want you guys to suffer xP this one explains where Miley went to and all the other cool stuff!**

"W-w-w-what wait, uh, what did you just say?" I stutter; in shock to what Joe had just told me. That can't be possible, we had 'it' once, and that was in May. Wait. We had it May, the huge fight happened in June, just a week before she left. July, August, September, October, November, December, January, February. That was 4 months ago. That's how old Izy is!

"See," Joe said, I guess he knew I was going over it in my mind. "Izy's your kid; so you're the douche you were talking about," he giggled. Holy crap, I have a kid! Why didn't Miley tell me anything? She should've told me that day in the mall, but I left. Ugh, why am I so stupid? I should've at least asked who the father was. So that one was my fault, but dinner? She had no excuse not to tell me.

"Nick?" Joe said, waving a hand in my face. I don't care that Joe's here at the moment, why the hell didn't she tell me? Was it because of the fight that happened last year? It was a freaking year ago; and she started it! Like seriously?

"Nick?" Joe repeats again. I, again, ignore him. Izy's my kid; I have a daughter! I run my hand through my hair and silently curse under my breath. Then it hit me; Joe knew. My own brother knew and he didn't even tell me!

"You knew?" I say, taking a step closer, clenching my fists to the side of me. Joe's face turns expressionless and he backs away a bit. "Um, ye-yeah, kind of," I could feel the blood boil and my face turn red.

"And you didn't tell me?" I screamed in his face. "You know about everything! You knew how fucking depressed I was and you didn't tell me anything?" To say I was mad was an understatement; to say I was frustrated…

"Calm down du-"

"Calm down?" I interrupt, "How the hell can you tell me to calm down? You kept the biggest secret ever; from the person who's responsible for half of that secret!" I yelled even louder…if that was possible.

"Im sorry; Miley told us not say anything; she begged us not say anything!" I could see the look of hurt, comfort, sadness, and regret in his eyes. "You shouldn't have cared! Im your _brother _Joe! Do you actually know how hurt I am?" I say more sensitive, tears starting to fill my eyes.

"Exactly," I say when the person I call my brother stood silent. I grab the keys my uncle gave us this morning, my cell phone and wallet, and walked out. "Nick!" Joe called out, from the bedroom.

"Just-just leave me alone," I take a second and look into Joe's eyes; walking down the stairs and into the living room. I looked for the keys for the Volvo-my uncle said we could use it when he's not home-and walked out the house. When I unlocked the car, I stepped inside, connecting the house key and the car keys, just to make sure I wouldn't lose either one of them. I don't know where im going, or when im coming back; all I know is that I need time to think…Maybe coming here was a mistake. Is it too late to go back?

**Miley's POV**

"Um, can I have the master suite please?" I ask the front office of this fancy hotel in orlando. She types in something in the computer and nods her head. "Ok ma'am, I will need a credit card to hold the suit and your name," I nod giving her my credit card and name.

"Ok, thank you. How long are you planning on staying?" She asks sweetly.

"Um, im not really sure; maybe a week?" she nods and types in whatever. She hands me a card, and calls the bell boy to help me with the luggage. I step into the elevator with Izy in her stroller, and the bell boy next to me. The 'ding' sound finally occurs and we're out the elevator. I find the room number that stamped on the card, and inject it inside.

"Thank you," I smile to the bell boy, tipping him with something I dug in my purse. I didn't notice until it was actually out of my hands that it was a 100 dollar bill. Oh well, it's not like I need it. I bring my luggage to the master suit and dump myself on it.

"Alright, we need to go house hunting!" I get off of my tushi and go over to my lap top case, bringing out my lap top and my charger. I plug in the charger in the outlet, I sit next to the floor, and plug the charger into my computer.

"Hmm, should I get a big house or a regular house?" I type in houses for sale in Google and spend about 3 hours just looking.

"This one's perfect!" I say. It was a nice condo, with 3 rooms, 2 bath, right off the beach as it's 'back yard'. I only had to pay about 1000 for rent, considering how big it was; it was perfect. I wrote down the address and the cell phone number of the manager.

"I think I need a new phone," I look up to Izy who's just looking at me. "Yeah, that's what I thought; alright, let's go." I set my computer down and walk over to the phone in my room.

"Yes Miss Stewart?" the kind lady in the front desk asks. So that's what she was writing in the computer. My name next to the number of the suit! Duh!

"Hi, um I was wondering if you could call a taxi for me and call me when it gets here."

"Sure, no problem," she says sweetly. "Thank you," I hear a faint bye, and the line goes dead. "Mommy's getting a new phone," I say to Izy, who's asleep at the moment. She sleeps too much; that, she has from me. I sigh and get changed into a a blue dress, that's loose at the top, a black belt, and black flats. I hear my phone ring, and im guessing it's the woman.

"Hello?" I ask. "Hi Miss Stewart, your cab is here,"

"Alright, thank you," I hang up and grab my purse, disconnect the carrier from the stroller, and head downstairs.

"Thank you," I say walking past the lady. I walk outside and put my sunglasses on. "Um, can you take me to the nearest Verizon store?" I ask the driver. He nods his head and he drives off when me and my daughter are securely in.

"Welcome to Verizon, how may I help you?" Some guy asks at the door. "Yes, I would like to cancel the service I had before and re-open a new plan?" he nods his head and drags me to the table where the computer is.

"Alright, what is your name?"

"Miley Stewart," he nods his head and types in something. "You said you want to re-open a new plan, correct?" I nod my head and he types in something else.

"Alright, well, show me the phone you would like to get," I nod and go over to the blackberry's. I like, no scratch that, love blackberry's.

"Um, you guys have the new bold right?" he nods his head and I smile. "Well, the new bold," I laugh. He nods and we go back over to the desk.

"Alright, um which plan do you want, the 500, 700, or unlimited?" Well, I would spend a lot of time texting, and for calling I never know.

"Unlimited, for everything," he smiles and nods. "Well, all smart phones, including blackberry's, are 50% when you get a new 2 year plan so the cost of everything is, $375.42," I nod and give him my credit card. After what seemed like forever, I finally got my new blackberry.

"Mommy got a new phone and guess who's going to be her background?" I smile walking out the store. I take a cute picture of Izy before saving it and putting it as my background. I call a cab and tell him to drop me off in IKEA.

I spent about 7 hours in the store before buying tables, coffee tables, my bed, Izy's bed, everything that an apartment would need. I told them to keep it in the store until I called again to tell them the address to mail it to. I did have to pay more money for it but whatever. Finally, I called a cap can told him to wait for a second whilst I call the land lord of the condo's.

"Hello?" someone around their 60's picked up. "Hi, this is Miley Stewart and I would like to know if you have a condo available for me to check out as soon as possible?"

"Um yes we do, we have a 3 bedroom, 2 bath, living and dining area, and kitchen condo available; um, can you by today around 7:30 to check it out?" the old lady said. I looked at the clock in the cab and saw that I was only 7 o'clock. I think we could make it in time.

"Um that's perfect, Thank You," we hang up and I tell the driver to drive me to the address I gave him. We arrive there exactly at 7:30 when I see an old Lady standing outside.

"Hello, im Miley Stewart, we talked on the phone about half hour ago," the lady looked like she was in her 50's or 60's. She had some grey hairs but not a lot. She looked sweet and innocent, just like the way she sounded on the phone earlier.

"Yes, hi; im Mrs. Robert, call me Sheryl," I smiled and hugged Sheryl. We walked inside and to the elevator where she punched in the number of the floor.

"So um, how many people have lived in there before?" I ask, trying to make conversation.

"Well, these condo's are pretty new, maybe 10 years, and to be honest, we only had 1 family live there with their two twin daughters," she laughs. I guess she was remembering some of the memories they had together. "Why'd they move?"

"Well, the mom got pregnant with their third child and wanted to buy a house; it was such a happy family, the dad was big and buff, with the softest brown eyes you can imagine, and the mom was much like you; tall, brown hair and these blue eyes you only see in angels. Their daughters where a mixture of them; light brown hair, hazel eyes, and had the most energy you could ever see in a person. They would always come by on Saturday's and have dinner with me and my husband; the children loved coming over. Oh and the husband and wife, they were like two love birds on the Titanic for the first time. True Love"

"Yeah, that does sound like a happy family," It reminds me a lot of Nick; the wife and the husband of course. I heard a ding and the elevator doors flew open. "You know, you're daughter reminds me of the way the little girls used to look like when they were babies," I looked down at Izy who was still soundly asleep.

"Yeah," I smile. We stop walking and stand in front of a door. Sheryl finds the keys of the condo and lets me in. "When you walk through here, this is the living room" she says pointing a little bit to the right. "This is the dining area," she point to a little room that has walls around it, except for the entrance which is about 14 feet. "This is the kitchen," we step inside a kitchen that has ocean colors to it; beautiful. We go through this hall way until we end up in the back where this door is. "This is the master bedroom," she opens up the door and it's really amazing. It's simple yet nice; blue walls with white carpet, and a balcony overlooking the ocean.

"This is beautiful," I say, walking in more, griping onto Izy's carrier tighter. "Yeah it is, the balcony has an amazing view of the ocean," she opens up the screens and lets the cool twilight breeze come inside.

"Yeah, where are the other two bedrooms?" she motions with her finger to follow her and we're out the room. "Right here," she says pointing to two doors that are in front of each other. We go inside one of them and find purple walls with a white carpet, and another one with pink walls and a white carpet. The purple one could be Izy's room and the pink one could be for whatever reason.

"This place is beautiful Sheryl," she nods and smiles, stepping out of the room. "So, would you rent it?" Hmm, I could live here for a while. I have to tell my parents eventually but this is nice; it's peaceful. "Good," I didn't know I was nodding until she said that.

"Yeah, this place is amazing," I squeal and we head out. "So, I'll give you some papers to sign, by the way, are you older than 18?" I nod. "Ok, im sorry but I do need to see ID," I smile and set Izy carefully down, digging in my purse for my driver's license. I hand it over and she gives it back.

"Ok, so you will be giving some papers for the lease, and as soon as you hand them in, and pay for the first 2 months, then it's all yours"

"Um, is it ok if I do it now; because I kind of already bought everything for an apartment, I just need an address so they can send all the stuff," Sheryl laughs and nods her head. We step into the elevator and finally, step out into the first floor. This apartment, this new life, will be good for me…and Izy.

I think.

**So that couple was totaly like Nily in the future! xP Hmm..can that be forshaowing or just, telling people what they would've looked like in the future..WHO KNOWS! Xp AHA...so i was reading this story and they had like question of the day and song of the day and i REALLY liked that ideaa...and i HOPE i can use that but insead of i will add a movie of the day! xD ok here it goes:**

_*Question of the day:*_

**What is you favorite book to read? *if you read books xP***

Mine is totally the Twilight Saga...xD

_*Song of the day:*_

**Black Key's-Jonas Brothers 3**

_*Movie of the day:*_

**The Last Song**

Good, good movie..i cried like a baby :'[ lOl...btw i have to say this; Liam was HOT in that movie!


	7. Chapter 7

***Early update! :D It's a filler but imprtant; keep your eyes open! O.O**

The next week, I spent it, looking for paint for the 'guest' room, looking for floors, and calling people from IKEA and HOME-DEBOT. They were currently working on the 'guest' bed room right now, so I went downstairs, to the first floor, to spend some time with Sheryl. I knock on the door and was greeted by Jeff, Sheryl's husband.

"Miley, come in," I step inside with Izy, and then greet the nice man I grew to love in only 3 days. "Hi Jeff, how are you?"

"Im good; hanging in there, how are you and Izy?" I smile, walking into the living room. "We're fine; exciting about the big move," I squeal. "That's good to hear' it'll be nice to see a baby again," we laugh and Sheryl comes in with ice, cold lemonades.

"Thank you," she nods, and smiles, before walking into the kitchen again. "Are you staying for dinner Miley?"

"I don't know, I don't want to intrude-"

"It's perfectly fine, it would be our pleasure to have both of you over," I smile and nod. "Well thanks, so I guess, yeah, I am staying,"

After dinner, I head out to my hotel because I have to be at the apartment bright and early because the people from IKEA are bringing over some things for the living room.

I walk over to my bed, finding Izy asleep, finally. I smile at her sight and sit back on the ground facing her with my phone in hand. Should I e-mail her? Should I call her? You see, I told the guy to put all my contacts in from the computer, and of course, Demi's was there. I should call, but at the same time not call. She lied to me and did something behind my back. I know she was trying to help me but, she made things worse. But I did get a chance to see her.

"Ugh!" I say to no one. I hold my phone again, and just stare at it. I should call, but shouldn't. What if Joe picks up; or worse, Nick; deep breaths, Miley deep breaths. Ok, I can do this!

"Hello?" a faint voice says through the other line. Oh my God what did I do? "Hello?" the faint voice asks again. Miley, you're stupid! Why did you call-ugh!

"Are you going to talk?" they say, sounding a little mad. "Yeah," is all I say. "Who's this?" they ask a little calmer now. "Miley," I hear a silent gasp, and silence takes over, once again.

"Miley?" the voice speaks a little louder, sounding more and more like a guy this time. "Yeah," I hear some ruffling noises and finally, someone breathing very un-even. "Miley! Where are you? Im so sorry that I caused all of this! Where are you calling from? Can you ever please forgive me, im so sorry! I miss you, please!" she sounds so, broken, and weak. I was gone for about 3 days, and I've already caused this much pain.

"Um, hi Dem; I can't tell you where im at yet but I can soon, and this is my new number. Demi, I wanted to say I miss you too. Even though what you did hurt me even more, I love you; you're my best friend, and I miss you like crazy!" I say, through tears. I hear sigh, and sniff, which means she's crying at the moment too.

"Why can't you tell me where you are?" I sigh, adjust myself on the floor, so the im lying on my back. "Because, im moving and I don't want to tell you where I am, then you come, then im not there-im moving soon don't worry; I just need to organize everything in the new condo so yea,"

"I get cha, but can you at least tell me what city so I can be calm about it; wait, you're still here in the US right?" I laugh and nod my head, knowing she can't see it.

"Yeah Dem, im in the US; im in Orlando,"

"You're 2 hours away Miles!" I nod again, and sit back up. "I know, and it's amazing here, Dem. I don't want to go back yet," my voice cracked a bit, and I took the silence she gave me, as she just nodded. That's how Demi and I understood each other, we were like telepathically linked somehow!

"So, when are you coming back, to visit of course!" I sigh and shrug my shoulders. "Well, how about, I don't know, Saturday?"

"That'd be good!" I smile. I hear her yawn and I know she's way too tried. "Get some sleep; I'll text you tomorrow, save this number!" I remind her, laughing at the end. "Alright Miles…Remember to text me though; or I'll have a panic attack and, well, you don't want to know," I laugh and nod my head.

"Alright, bye," she says one more time. I click the red button and the call has ended. "Guess what Izy, we're seeing uncle Joey and Aunt Demi on Saturday!" …and you're lovely dad!

The next day, I woke up around 6:30 to the alarm I put on my phone. I took a quick shower and changed into black, baggy, sweat pants, a white tank top, socks, and my Adidas sandals. I put my hair in a messy bun on top of my head, and grab my phone from night stand, next to the bed in the hotel. I check the time; 7:30.

"Alright, they should be on their way," I take Izy a quick shower, leaving her in her white under thing, a blue skirt, and a blue tank top, with a little blue hat. I take her, and put her into the carrier.

I tell Amanda, the front desk girl, to call a cab. Within minutes, she calls back up to inform me the cab came. I grab Izy's carrier, and her bag with extra cloths, toys, diapers, and other needs, and make my way downstairs.

"Thanks Amanda," she smiles and im out the door. The cab driver opens the back seat for me, before heading back to the front. I strap Izy in, and then slip inside. Once I'm in the car, my phone starts buzzing. I look at the caller ID and smile when I see it's from Demi.

"Hey Dem, hold up a sec," I put my hand over the speaker of the phone and tell the driver the address.

"Alright, what's up?" I ask, settling in my seat, looking at Izy who is observing everything around her. I smile, and play with her little hands.

"Nothing; I decided to call to see if you were up, and you are; plus im bored and I'm over at Joe's bored, and I decided to call you; Joe woke me up because he had to get to work, and now I can't fall asleep, what are you doing up so early?" So I guess you're asking, 'how is she best friends with someone who rambles on and on?' Well the answer is simple, I ramble on and on too, plus Demi's funny when she rambles so…

"Haha, sucks for you but even worse for me; I gotta be over at my new condo soon 'cause the furniture for the living room is coming so, plus, I gotta tell them where to put everything, and blah, blah, blah," the driver stops moving and I pay him the total. "Thank you," I take Izy out of the car, and head towards the building.

"Interesting, I can't wait to visit you or something, but don't worry just me, and can you trust me if I say I won't tell the guys where you live?" I giggle and sigh, nodding my head.

"Demi, I can _always_ trust you, no matter what," I know she's smiling when the line is silent. I open the doors to the building, and head to condo #101; Sheryl's place.

"Did you know I love you?" I laugh and nod again. "I love you too Dem, but, I gotta go, I have to talk through some thing's with the land lord,"

"Alright Miles, I'll see ya whenever, plus I got amazing news!" I hear her squeal, and I know she's jumping up and down.

"That sounds amazing, so I'll see ya whenever bye,"

"Byeeee!" and I hear a click, then the line goes dead. The door opens in front of me, to see a happy looking Sheryl. "Hi Sheryl," I hug her, and she lets me into the condo.

"How are my girls doing?" I nod my head, smiling, taking a seat at the island in her kitchen. "Good, but, I have to feed Izy, we haven't eaten yet," I laugh and take out the milk that's to the side of the bag.

"You haven't eaten? I'll make you some pancakes, and sausages; how does that sound?" I nod my head smiling. I love pancakes and sausages, especially when Sheryl make's 'em.

"Thank you," I take Izy out of her carrier, and start to feed her some milk. Half way through, she stops, and decides on to drink anymore. "All done?" I pop the bottle out of her mouth, and tap the bottle with the cap, popping it into the pocket to the side of the bag.

"When is she going to start eating like, real food or something?" Sheryl asks, making the sausages. "Um, soon, she could eat like potatoes, or rice, or something soft, but she could eat human food," I laugh. It sounds like she's an alien or something.

"That's good, I can't wait to see what she looks like when she's older; all I can tell from that face, no boys after 7 p.m." I laugh and sigh, looking down at Izy.

"Do you think I should forgive her dad?" Sheryl looks at Izy for a second, then at me. "I think you should forgive him when and if you want to," she smiles, putting everything onto the island, and pouring me a glass of OJ. What to do, what to do…

**What's Demi's big news? Where's Nick? Is he still at his uncles? Will Miley forgive Nick?**

_*Question of the day:*_

**What is your favorite place to go on vacation?**

Seaside X33333333

_*Song of the day:*_

**Replace Me- Andrew Belle**

_*Movie of the Day:*_

**Despicable Me! "It's so fluffy!"**

Funniest, Cutest, the most Adorable movie IN THE WORLD! X33**  
**


	8. Chapter 8

***okk! :] here it iss! :D This one is going to reveal Demi's HUGE news :D &* something else happens..that makes you say 'awwwwwwwe'**

Saturday came faster than any day ever came; well for me. I wake up to my alarm I set so I can get ready and go to Joe's or Demi's or whichever house I'm suppose to visit. Hm, I think it's better if I call Demi and ask her which house I should stop by. I grab my phone from its place on the night table, take it out of its charger, and look for Demi. I press the green button, and hear it ring.

"Hello?" Demi says, bringing out the 'o' longer. "Hey Dem,"

"Hey Miles, what's up?" she sounds pretty happy; now I can't wait to see what's up with her. "Um nothing, chilling, I was wondering, do I go over Joe's uncles, or yours?" she stays silent for a minute, thinking of where to meet up.

"Mine; well yours," I laugh, and shake my head. "Alright, what time should I get over there? I mean, I'm still not dressed but I could hurry if you want me too," she laughs, and im guessing shaking her head.

"Um, how about at 11:30; that'll give both of us time to shower and clean up; Plus, it's the earliest I can manage, I wanna see you guys already, it's too quiet here," I laugh and say a silent ok before we hang up.

"Hm, what do you think I should wear?" I ask the sleeping Izy. I shake my head laughing, and open up my duffle bag with some cloths. I take out dark blue skinny jeans, a purple blouse with a black belt right under my chest, and some black flats. Ok, I take a really quick shower, and change into my outfit. I leave my hair to air dry, bring in the natural curls, and put some make up. By the time I was done, Izy woke up.

"Ok, baby girl," I take her from the bed, and bring her over to her duffle bags. I take out her Johnson soap, and her little bathtub thing. I bring her to the bathroom, placing the little bathtub thing in the bathtub. I fill the big bathtub with some water and strip her off her clothes. I place her in her little bathtub and begin to wash her off. A few minutes later, I bring her back to the bed, and put her down gently. I go over to her other duffle bag with diapers and what not, and some of her clothes. I change her into her diaper, the white under thing, a pink skirt, with a brown shirt with some pink butterflies, and her pink shoes. I brush her hair carefully with her baby brush, and she's done.

"You look so cute," I say tickling her stomach, earning a laugh from her. "I love you so much baby girl," I pick her up, and place her in her carrier. "Don't worry; you'll have your crib on Monday; promise," I strap her in and grab my phone, and hand bag, along with Izy's baby bag and we're out. The taxi was waiting there as usual, and I strap Izy in before leaving. 2 hours later, I pay the driver, and step outside.

"Miley!" Demi screams, running to me and almost knocking me down. "Whoa, Dem," I laugh, giving her a squeeze with my right arm. "I'm so, so, so, so sorry!" I shake my head, and continue to hug her, until she finally let's go. "Dem, I forgave you like a year ago," I joke, she sighs in relief before heading inside with me and Izy to follow.

"Milers!" Joe screams, from the couch, getting up and hugging me. We let go, and he takes Izy from me, un-strapping her and carrying her. "I miss you guys," I hug them, pulling them together.

I hear the front door open then close. A few seconds later, a curly head boy comes through the door, looking pissed as ever; but I could still see the regret and the sadness; what's his deal? "Hi Miley," I smile and nod my head before going to the living room and plopping down on the couch.

"Dude, where have you been? It's been like 2 days!" I hear Joe say from the spot we were standing in before. Wait, he was gone! I walk back over to them to find Nick shrugging.

"Uncle Tom said you were here so," he shrugs his shoulders and then his eyes lock on Izy. "Why?" he ask, to someone. "Why?" he repeats, this time looking at me. "Why?" he asks for the third time, with tears in his blood shot eyes.

"Um, why what?" I ask, obviously, confused out of my mind. "Don't act dumb with me," he spats, coming closer to me.

"I'm not acting anything, what's wrong with you?" I scoff, walking into the kitchen. "What's wrong with _me_? Are you seriously asking that question?" he screams.

"Well obviously! You come in here and start yelling at me of no damn reason!" he shakes his head lightly, and then looks back up to me.

"Why the hell didn't you tell me?" he asks quietly. "What are you talking about?"

"About Izy, Miley!" he yells, coming closer to me, with clench fists. How did he find out? Joe; maybe it slipped his mouth, yeah, that's what could've happened. "Answer me!" Nick says even angrier and louder this time.

"Don't yell at her!" Demi says, running into the kitchen and pushes Nick off of me; who was pushing me against the counter. "Demi butt out!" Nick says, through gritted teeth.

"What's gotten into you?" I scream, taking Demi behind me, so he won't hurt her; even though I he won't.

"What's gotten into me; I'm not the one who fucking lied about a baby!" I stay quiet once again, as he has a point. "Exactly!" he says. A few seconds later, I hear Izy crying and Joe entering.

"I think she knows Miley's upset," I walk over to Izy and hold her in my arms; trying to calm her down. I gently grabbed Izy and rocked her, trying to calm her down, but it made no use, as she continued to cry.

"Usually she would stop crying by the time Miley gets to her," Demi states, confusion in her voice. She does have a point.

"Give her to me?" Nick asks. I shake my head vigorously, and step farther away from him. "Not with that attitude you just had," he sighs, and puts his hands down. Izy squirms and cries even more, making me want to give in to what Nick said.

"Here," I sigh, and hand Nick Izy. When Nick takes her in his arms, he starts to rock her and hum a song. Almost immediately, Izy calms downs, and falls asleep in Nick's arms.

"Interesting," Joe says. I turn around to find him 'studying' Nick and Izy, with a finger on his chin. "Besides," Nick says, still rocking Izy. "I wasn't mad at Izy," he glares at me, before heading towards the living room. When the guys left, I gave Demi a look as if telling her I don't know what to do anymore.

"I know, come on," she guides me back, and we sit on the big couch next to Joe while Nick is in the single chair.

"Demi!" I squeal, moments later, after looking around. "What?" she shouts back. I take her hand and point to the ring on her left hand. "Are you serious?" I yell. She nods her head vigorously, squealing in the process.

"Ahh!" I scream, hugging her. "I'm so happy for you guys!" I yell, not letting go of my engaged best friend. "Thank you! It almost slipped my mind actually; but that was only half of the awesome, amazing, spectacular news I wanted to give you."

"No way," I gasp, she shakes her head before taking in a deep breath. "Will you be my Made of Honor?" When she finished, I felt the tears in my eyes and my head hurting from the nodding. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" I yell, pulling her in for one more long hug.

**Soo yeah, Jemi's getting married :D haha...soo theres going to be a poll at the end of this A/N lOl...so anyways...Nick is back :D but the question in our minds are, where the heck was this kid? xP**

_*Question of the Day:*_

**When and Where, should Jemi get married? **

**A) Church **

**B) Beach**

_*Song of the Day:*_

**Turn Right-Jonas Brothers**

_*Movie of the Day:*_

**The Notebook  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**lOl EARLIEST UPDATE EVER! xP Why did i do this you may ask? Im bored, and i JUAT finished xP So here it is! :D haha...hope you enjoyy**

**BTW! - it's early cus i have my wisdome teeth surgery tomorrow :/ uggh! i swear, my mom wants to kill me haha...so imma see if all my stories can be up by tonight.  
**

"Ok, so details, now!" I demand, sitting in the living room while Joe is out in the backyard doing something, and Nick is still here, looking at Izy. "Ok, so it was like 2 days ago! We were at dinner, and it was weird because he was nervous and everything, when he asked me, I swear he almost choked!"

"Ha, Joe would act like that! Oh, my gosh, how did he ask you?"

"The simple, yet sweet way; he got up like he was gonna go to the bathroom, turned around and got down on one knee just like that" she snaps her fingers, and I could see the happiness and the joy in her eyes.

"I'm so happy for you guy's its ridiculous!" Demi laughs, then sighs, and continues talking about that day and where she wants the wedding.

"Wait, how about lilac?" I suggest. She thinks about it for a while before nodding her head. "That's cute, plus, I've always wanted that color for a wedding." I nod my head in agreement.

"Miley," Nick says. I turn my head to find Izy squirming and about to cry. I walk up to Nick and take Izy from his hands; brushing my hands with his arms for a split second, to feel the energy running through my body.

"Is she hungry?" Demi asks. I nod my head, and walk over to the entrance of the house, where I left the baby bag and my purse. I take out her bottle, and walk back to the living room, feeding her.

"She's usually hungry when she wakes up, and due to the fact that she didn't eat this morning, she must be real hungry," I sigh, and continue feeding my daughter.

"So, her things are coming in on Monday?" I nod my head. "Yep; her crib, and changing station, and this drawer I picked out. Then my bed is coming in on Tuesday so I can finally sleep there," I laugh, looking back at Izy.

"That's good; but wait, where's Izy sleeping now?"

"On the hotel bed; I take out all the huge pillows and stuff, and put some of them surrounding her so she won't fall; but she doesn't move in her sleep but, you never know," Demi nods her head, and then continues.

"Then where do you sleep?" I laugh and shake my head. "The couch," we both start cracking up, until Izy starts squirming, indicating she doesn't want anymore.

"Wow, you must've been hungry; you drank almost the whole thing!" I tease, giving Izy to Demi and walking back to the baby bag.

**Nick's POV**

When Miley walks back in, I can't help but stare. Why wouldn't I stare; I'm a 19, almost 20, year old guy, who has one of the most beautiful women on this planet as his ex.; an ex with a baby.

Our baby.

Izy. I didn't notice till now, how much she actually look like me; same hair, nose, mouth, and big brown eyes. I can tell, when she's older, Miley would have to put some rules on the guy's visiting. No one knows how much I would like to say Miley and _I_ would have to put some rules.

"Wait!" Demi screams, startling me, and breaking me out my trans. "What time is?" I glance at the clock and then answer; "1: 30 why?" I she snaps up, and dusts' herself off.

"I _totally_ forgot that Joe and I have this meeting with a wedding planner at 2 and it takes 30 minutes to drive there; _without_ traffic."

"Oh, um then, I'll leave and you guys-"

"No!" I scream, cutting Miley off. "I mean, uh, I'll stay and Demi and Joe can go to their meeting; I mean, if-if you want me to,"

"Uh," Miley thinks. I give her pleading eyes, well, the eyes I know she couldn't resist. "Fi-fine I guess," I give myself a mental high five. "Joe!" Demi yells. "Ok, so um, we'll be back in about an hour, then me, you, and Izy will go shopping!" Demi gives Miley kisses, and Izy one too, before handing her to Miley and dragging Joe out the door.

Miley stands there, before she rolls her eyes, and goes inside the kitchen. "What was that for?" I ask, barging in after her.

"You're whole bi-polar act," she turns back around, opening the fridge, with Izy in her hands. I can easily tell she's having trouble getting whatever she needs. "Miley, just give her to me," I hear a loud sigh, before she turns around and give Izy to me, and getting whatever she wanted from the fridge.

"Can you stop looking at me!" she says, with her back turned to me, making herself a sandwich. I smirk, before going into the living room, and settling Izy on my chest, and turned on the TV.

"What's on?" Miley says casually, sitting on the other side of the couch; far from me. "Um, just A Walk to Remember," I set the control down, careful not to wake up Izy, and settle myself in again. Why did I stop there? It's one of Miley's favorite movies and I know she'd have a fit if I changed it.

"Thanks," she says, crossing her legs, and taking a bite of her sandwich. I nod, and place my hand on Izy's back, soothing her, and drawing circles. I look down, to find her, kind of smiling. Wow, I can't believe she's mine; she's my kid; mine and Miley's kid.

Our kid.

A few minute later, Miley sets her empty plate down on the coffee table, and settles in again. This time, she puts her head on the other arm rest, and lays her feet across the middle of the couch.

"You sleepy?" I ask. She tilts her head to look at me, and then shakes it. "No, it just feels nice to relax for a bit," I hear her sigh and I nod my head.

"You don't relax at home?" she scoffs before sitting up again. "You're funny; I have to clean, watch out for Izy, make sure there's no hazardous things anywhere, I have to do laundry; and that's only at the hotel, we still haven't moved yet and I don't know what that would be like,"

"Wouldn't it be just like before you moved out of here?" she shakes her head before taking her eyes off the TV.

"Demi was here, she'd help me, now it's just me. I know I have to do things on my own, so maybe this will be a good challenge for me, it's just going to be difficult, ya' know?" I stay silent.

"Wait, you don't know; 'cause you don't know what's it's like to have a kid,"

"That's 'cause you didn't give me the chance too," she smirks before turning around completely. "You know why; or did you magically forget?"

"You're being unfair; I said what I said, and I didn't mean a word of it, but what you did, you meant it; you did it out of heart and mind; I said what I said out of anger,"

"Whatever," she takes Izy from me, and heading upstairs. "Miley," I groan, and go after her. "Nick," she says entering what looked like Izy's old room, and settling in her old crib. "She was perfectly fine on my chest,"

"I don't care; I want her to be in her bed," she kisses the top of Izy's head before stepping aside, and walking past me. "Sleep tight baby girl," I smile and close the doors, leaving it open just a crack.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I need to know this answer. I've been wondering about this question for a couple days, and I need to know; now.

"Because; after what you said to me, after I _tried_ to explain what happen, you just blew off in my face; I didn't want Izy to know you, I didn't want you to know about her," she says easily.

"But if you told me earlier, I wouldn't have blown-"

"No Nick; you're saying that now 'cause if I did, you would have never called me all those things; you would actually feel sorry for calling me all those things because I was pregnant"

"Miley, I felt sorry for saying those words in general! After I walked away, I regretted it immediately! When I came to visit you the next day, you were gone! I wanted to apologies, if you never left, we could've raised Izy, both of us!"

"Yeah, but I left, and I had to raise Izy alone; you know how hard it is to a raise a baby at 18? It's not something an 18 year old would want to do!"

"So, you regret having Izy?" Her eyes widen at my statement and her head shakes like it was about to snap off any minute.

"Hell no! I love Izy with all my heart, I would do anything to save that baby!" she says, pointing to the stares. "Don't turn what I say around and turn into something that's completely untrue!"

"Then what are you saying? You just said it's something not every 18 year old would want to do!"

"It's not! But every time I look into those eyes, all that anger I had towards you, disappears, and all I want to do is care for her, be there for her, be there for her first laugh, her first word, her first steps, her first day of school, her first boyfriend, her first break up; I see all that when I look into those eyes," she stays silent; like she's debating about whether or not to say what she wants to say next.

"When I look into your eyes," she sighs, tears forming in her perfect azure eyes. "Miley." I start, but she quickly shakes her head.

"It doesn't matter anymore," she stands up, grabs the plat off the coffee table, and heads towards the kitchen. I need her to forgive me, I need to do something to make her forgive me, and I know what that something is.

I walk into the kitchen, to see her sitting on the counter, her legs dangling from the counter. I need to do this quick, before I chicken out later. I walk up to her and kissed her. As soon as I hit her lips, she pushed me back, and stared right at me.

"What are you doing," she gets of the counter, and looks straight at me. This is the first time, in all the times I've kissed Miley, that she's pushed me back.

"Didn't you hear I word I said? It doesn't matter anymore; I got over you, I got over us," I look deep into her eyes, to find some sign that she is over me; a sign that reads that she doesn't want me in her life. But the deeper I look; I can't find one, I know she's lying, I know her too well.

"You're lying," I step closer, with a smirk on my face. She looks around like I just completely ignored everything she said.

"Nick, I am over you!" I shake my head and continue to walk closer to her. "Tell me you don't feel anything when I touch you," I grab her arms gently, and bring her closer. The moment I did that, I felt goose bumps rise on her skin.

"I-I don't," she breaths out. I smirk, and bring her closer to my body. "Tell me you don't get lost in my eyes," I stare right into her, capturing her ocean blue eyes, into mine. Making sure she can't break from the stare.

"I-I, uh, I d-don't," I smirk, "sure you don't. But tell me one thing," she gulps, and keeps looking deeper, and deeper into my eyes. "Tell me you don't love me,"

**Will Miley say she doesn't love Nick? Will she? Who knows! Someone tell mee! :D haha**

_*Question of the Day:*_

**What do you want to see in the next few chapters?**

Tell me what you want to see in the next chapters in a review! xP

_*Song of the Day:*_

**July-Drake!**

_*Movie of the Day:*  
_

**A Walk to Remember**_  
_


	10. Chapter 10 IMPORTANT AN

***This is SUPER short, but i decided i wanted to upload. I havent been able to upload because i just had my wisdom teeth pulled out Thursday..lemme tell you WORST PAIN EVER! :[ But, it's healing now; my left cheek is perfectly fine, my right cheek wants me to die! :[ lOl**

**But anyway...not much Niley. oh btww theres an AMAZING A/N at the end of this...Niley lovers...everyone reading this...READ IT! x3333 But this is like a family/friends chapter, it's kind of cute, i don't know xP  
**

"Uh, I, N-Nick, I, um," just then, the cries of my baby girl, were heard from the upstairs bedroom. I hurried out of Nick's arms, and ran up to her.

"Thank you Isabella," I whispered, walking up to her. "Is she OK?" Nick asks, coming into the room, concern in his voice. "Yeah, I think she just had a bad dream." He nods, and steps back a little, rubbing the back of his head.

"Are you doing anything Monday?" I ask him out of nowhere. He thinks for a while before shaking his head. "Do you and Joe wanna help me with baby stuff coming in?" his face falls for a split second, but he soon recovers and nods his head.

"Um, sure; just so you know, I'll help any day; OK?" I nod my head, and shift my gaze back to Izy who is now sound asleep. I put her back in the crib, and kiss her little head goodnight. I turn around, and find Nick still standing there.

I guess standing in this room is making me realize that, I wasn't the only one who made this Izy; it was Nick and me. We both made Izy, and I guess I'm not giving him enough credit for her.

"Ok," I say, trying to process everything I was thinking. Nick looks a little confused by my random ok, but he won't be for long.

"We can make a deal," he looks even more confused than ever, and I can't help a smile at his face expression. "I could have Izy Monday through Friday, and then you come pick her up Saturday morning?"

"Are you serious?" he asks, with a smile on his face. Just a few seconds ago, he was just Nick standing in his daughter's room, now he has this glow to him, and a smile plastered on his face.

"Yeah, but, only on about 2 conditions," he nods his furiously and stands up straight, getting prepared to listen.

"Ok, first condition, help me out, starting tomorrow, with all the painting, and the furniture, and whatever?" he nods, and I continue. "Second condition; you call me every 4 hours to see how she's doing, absolutely _no_ women over,"

"But-" I give him a glare, and point my finger, and he immediately shuts up. "_No_ women over, and we have to move this crib into your uncles house by next week,"

"Or I can find an apartment?"

"Or that, but you'll need money first, and to get money you need a job; so this crib, along with half the stuff in here, is going to your uncles house," he shakes his head in defeat, and sighs.

"I wanna see a movie," Demi states randomly, while we sit in the living. "Dem, there's a movie playing right now," Joe jokes, pointing to the TV. She glares at him before looking back at me. "So, movie?"

"I don't know, I have to-"

"I'll take care of her," Nick cuts me in. "I don't feel like going out tonight anyway," I can tell in his voice, that he does; he just wants me to have a good time. I give Demi a look saying that I know he wants to go.

"How about that outdoor movie at the park tonight; we can all go and bring Izy," I look over at Nick, who looks a bit happy that he's going out. A small creeps onto my face, but small enough so no one can see.

"Sounds good; I'm just going to go change my shirt," we all laugh from the previous moment of when Izy spit up on Joe. I carefully stand up, with Izy in my arms. I strap her in her carrier, and bring her up onto the coffee table.

"Who's driving?" Demi immediately asks, putting on her sweater, its a little cold at night. "I'll drive," Nick offers. Joe soon comes down the stairs in a long sleeved black, v-neck shirt, rolled up to his sleeves.

"Everyone ready?" we all nod our heads, and we're out the door. "Shot gun!" Demi calls, running to the front of the car. Joe groans, and sighs, putting an arm, over my shoulders.

"So, how you been Miles?" I shrug, and head inside, strapping Izy in. "Good I guess, living life," he chuckles, and closes the door beside him.

"I mean, how you been?" he whispers this time. "Dealing," I sigh, and Nick starts driving away. "Why don't you tell him you love him?" I shrug, and fiddle with Izy's sweater.

"Yes you do," I chuckle, and look back to the front, to find Nick completely focused on the road. "I guess-I don't know. But I am making progress though," I smile while Joe frowns his eyebrows.

"In what exactly?" I point to Nick with my eyes, and Joe soon catches on…kind of. "In what exactly?" he asks, chuckling a little bit.

"Well, I told him he could Izy on the weekends," Joe's face turns glowing and his expression changes from happy, to ecstatic. "Really, why? I mean, it's good that you did, great even, but why?" I laugh and shrug for the millionth time that day.

"I wasn't giving him credit for Izy. Standing in that room with him made me realize that, I wasn't the only person who made this baby," he nods, before smiling again.

"I'm proud of you Miles," this time, it was me who had the chance to smile. "Can you guys stop whispering, it's actually getting to me that I can't hear a word you're saying!" everyone in the car starts to laugh, and, seeing that everyone else is laughing, Izy laughs to. I see from the rear view mirror, Nick's eyes glisten at the sound of Izy's laugh.

***IMPORTANT A/N!* It is confirmed that Miam (Miley and Liam) have...wait for it...SPLIT! Yes, it's true, Miley and Liam have split up! Sources say, that it was because Liam wanted more of Miley, but since she's doing her movie _LOL_, She couldn't be w. Liam. Plus, Liam was actually jealous of the way Miley portrayed herself on stage. He didn't like her exposing all those body parts, even though she told him, it was just work. One source did say that Liam didn't seem all that sad when he told his buddies about it. He was even happy to admit, that he's on the market.**

** I don't hate Miam, actually, im going to admit this, they made an _OK _couple, Miley looked happy but she wasn't herself anymore. She looked...satisfied, you get me? She didn't have that special glint in her eyes, and she always looked so dull -_- But yeah, Miam has OFFICIALLY broken up...did you know i told every single one of my friends that they were gonna break up this summer? I had that feeling in me! :O Omg, &* it came true :D lOl So now, Nick can get his Miley back. x3333**

**Sources: In my profile/about me thing lOl  
**

**Ok, now after that LOOONG A/N is over...BYE!**

**smileymee16 ;] x3  
**


	11. Chapter 11

***SOOOO SORRY! I've been busy doing my summer assignment for My school -_- lOl well, i don't start till tomorrow *Sept. 8th* but i wanted to update now since i have nothing to do :] This one contains some Niley just fyi x33**

"4 adults and one baby," Demi tells the guy in the stall, handing out the tickets. He nods, and gives Demi the tickets, while she hands him the money.

"What movie are we seeing again?"

"Um, it's an old one," she checks the tickets before smiling. "A Walk to Remember," I smile big just at the mention of one of my favorite movies.

"Uggh," Nick and Joe respond at the same. Sometimes, boys can ruin the mood. "Oh shut up!" I laugh, shifting Izy's carrier to my other hand. "It's a chick flick!" Nick response, groaning at the end.

"Hush up; you would always watch this movie with me," I remind him, sticking my tongue out in the end.

"That's when I was with you," he grumbled, to low for the other's to hear, but it didn't get passed me. He's right though; whenever we didn't want to leave each other's house, we would cuddle up on his or my couch, and watch it.

"Ok, I think this spot is good; OH MY GOD!" Demi yells, making me jump. "What?" we all say in unison. "We forgot the blanket," she pouts, crossing her arms.

"Dem, there's two in the trunk, just get 'em." She smile, and nods, while skipping away. "Anyone want anything to eat?" Hmm, I'm in the mood for a chili dog, and some curly cheese fries.

"Chili dog, curly cheese fries, and a sprite," I finish. Nick and Joe both stare at me, like I have 5 heads. "What?" I ask. There's nothing wrong with eating chili dogs and curly cheese fries.

"Are you sure you want that?" Joe ask, a little shocked by my choice of meal. "Yes Joe I'm sure, you know what, I'll get it myself," I huff and start walking away before someone pulls on my arm that's not holding Izy.

"I'll get it," Nick says, passing me a smile before leaving to the concession stand. I guess he _is_ trying. While walking back, a small smile is plastered on my face from the previous moment.

"Someone's smiling," Joe sing/songs. I punch in the arm lightly, before sitting on the warm grass.

"Hey, sorry, I couldn't find it, there's too much junk back there," Demi says, laughing at the end. I stand up, with Izy in the process. Demi lays one blanket down first, then the other to make it bigger.

"Where's Nick?" she asks, taking a strand of hair out of her face. "Getting Ms. Smiley over here, something to eat," I feel my cheeks burning with heat, and the redness already on them. Why does Joe do this to me?

"Awe, that's cute," Demi joins in, making me blush even more. How the hell can I be best friends with these guys? The movie was about to start so we decided to sit down. Joe was on the right side, Demi next to him, with her head on his chest, the Izy, and then finally, me. Just as the movie was about to begin, Nick came back with two trays of food.

"Sorry, the line was long," I smile, and take the tray that looks like to be mine. "I see you got hungry," he laughs, before sitting down a little farther away from me. To my disappointment, I guess he didn't want to be close.

"What can I say, I like chili dogs," I smile but then soon that comes to an end. When Nick and first started dating, we would go to this little fat food restaurant called _Fast Freddy_. They had the best chili dogs; we would go there every Friday; we would order chili dogs, curly cheese fries, and sprite.

"Yeah, you do," I take my eyes off of him, and over to Izy, to see how she's doing. I laugh when I see her undivided attention to the screen. Just looking at her sometimes, it's kind of too surreal to think that she's mine. That when get's older, she'll be calling _me_ mommy.

"She ok?" Nick asks from behind me. I turn around and nod my head. Maybe she'll be calling him daddy.

"Miley, are eating that chili dog, or swallowing it whole?" Joe asks me. I didn't have time to answer, as I had to finish this dog now.

"Done!" I say, raising my hands over my head. Seconds later, Nick too comes to an end, and finish's his. "I'm still the kind of chili dogs," I laugh, swallowing the rest. "Whatever, I gave you a 5 second head start," I snort, and grab my soda, taking a sip.

"Uh Miley," I turn around, and to my surprise, Nick is laughing. "Why are you laughing?" he laughs again, this time, rolling around in laughter.

"What?" I ask, laughing myself too this time. "Here," he says, giving me a napkin. What is he talking about-Ugh! "Well thanks for telling me!" I say, wiping whatever's on my face off. He laughs, but he doesn't tell me?

"I'm sorry, but," I shake my head and focus on the screen, obviously mad he didn't tell me. "Miley," he groans, coming to a complete stop. "Do you know how embarrassing it is for a girl to have a chili dog stain on her face?" I spat, returning to the screen.

"I know, and I'm sorry, I was acting like a-"

"Guy," I finish for him. "Guy's laugh at other's guy's stain marks on faces, a real_ gentlemen _would tell a girl she has something on her face,"

"You're right, I'm sorry, I wasn't-"

"Shhhhh!" someone whisper/yells at us. "Yeah Nick, Shh," I repeat the person, with a little chuckle at the end.

"That was so cute!" Demi says, holding her heart, and wiping away some of the tears on her face. Shockingly, she actually watched the movie, instead of-yeah you know what I mean.

"That was boring," Joe growls, opening the car door. We had a little game to see who would drive the car, me having Izy, didn't count, so I was happy. So, Nick, Joe, and Demi, played rock, paper, scissors, and Joe lost...surprise! Not the sarcasm everyone.

"Is it ok if I spend the night, it's a little late and it's a hour drive," I yawn, and secure Izy in, before climbing in.

"YES!" Demi squeals, jumping in her seat. Demi may be weird, and very abnormal, but she's my best friend, no scratch that, she's my sister. Whenever I need someone there with me, Demi's my girl.

"First we have to drop little Nicky here at Uncle Sam's" **(Ok so I don't remember if I put a name for the Uncle, but as of right now, his names Uncle Sam…or Samuel Grey lOl)**

"Ha-ha," Nick laughs sarcastically. "He's leaving for a business trip tonight so he won't be home 'till next week, so I get the house to myself," Joe growls something under his breath, and continues to focus on the road. Something about the way he said that made my heart jump, and tears start in my eyes.

"Here 'ya go Nicky," Joe mocks. "Thanks Joey," Nick mocks back, taking off his seatbelt. "Why can't Nick stay over?" Demi puts, just as Nick opens the door.

"'Cause we have no room," Joe huffs, leaning his head onto his hand that's resting on the window opening. "He could sleep in Miley's room!" Demi squeals. Just as I was about to open my mouth to protest, Demi looks back with a plead in her eyes.

"Uh, s-sure," I stutter, looking back at Nick who looks shocked. This might be good…two ex's sleeping in the same room. Perfect.

"I don't know," Joe scoffs again, and Demi slaps his arm in the process. "Oh pish posh, come one, please!" Demi pleads. If Nick stays over, he's going to sleep on the floor. He looks over at me for approval. Our eyes lock, and everything just seemed to disappear. Everything in the world just stopped, and it was only us two. Little did I know, that I subconsciously, nodded my head. How did I know? Nick got back into the car, and closed the door behind him.

"Yes!" Demi squeals again, pumping her fist in the air. "This isn't Jersey Shore, stop pumping your fist," Joe comment, while Demi just pretends to be hurt.

"Hmm," I look at Nick and start cracking up in the process. Joe and Demi are so meant for each other.

The car soon got quiet, and the silence took over all of us. The silence sometimes isn't a good thing; it makes you wonder of the things you're trying to avoid the most. It makes you think. But, do you actually think I want to think of everything going on right now? The answer? I don't know. I don't know if I'm ready to face everything being thrown at me so quickly. The only thing I know I'm ready for, is to give Nick a chance to be Izy's father. That, ladies and gentlemen, I'm 100% sure about. Nick was always an amazing person to little kids. I know for sure, he'll be even greater with Izy, only because it's his kid, and not someone else's.

"Miley. Miley!" My head snap to the direction of the voice calling my name. "We're here," Nick says opening the door. He glides out, and opens it even more for me and Izy.

"What time is it?" I ask, taking Izy out, and closing the door behind me. "Um, 10:30," Joe answers. Great; I'm taking a shower, getting Izy ready, then finally sleep! Demi opens the door swiftly, and we all walk in after her. She flicks on the lights, and I'm the first one on the stares.

"You're tired?" she smirks, resting her elbow on the big ball on top of the railing ending. I nod, and continue my walk. I head over to Izy's room, and set her down in her crib.

"Goodnight baby girl, I love you," I kiss her head, and walk over to the door. Before leaving, I have one more look at my baby girl. That's my baby. I smile, and head out.

"Still smiley?" Joe says, smirking. I roll my eyes, and continue over to my old room. To my surprise, it stayed the exact same way I left it.

"Knock, knock" a soft voice, sings from the foot of the door. "Hey," I walk over to the drawer and take out a tank top, my shorts, a bra, and under where.

"Uh, do you know where Joe is; I need some cloths," he asks, obviously self embarrassed about the cloths.

"Don't worry, I have some of your stuff here," I laugh, walking into my closet. "That's not creepy at all," he jokes, coming in after me. "here 'ya go," I throw him some boxers, and a white v neck, t-shirt.

"Why do you have these?" he chuckles, holding them up. "I don't know," I shrug, and chuckle myself. "I guess I borrowed them when we came here 2 years ago,"

"Ahh," he softly chuckles one more time, before exiting my closet. "Don't take my shower!" I shout, chuckling.

**Awwwe...they're getting along!3**

**smileymee16 x3 ;]**

_*Question of the Day:*_

**What has been your favorite part in this story so far?**

Mine has to be this scene only because they treated each other likes best friends x3

_*Song of the Day:*_

**Just Friends: Jonas Brothers.**

_*Movie of the Day:*_

**The Notebook**_  
_


	12. DONT HATE JUST READ!

**Ok, so you guys are probably waiting outside my house with guns, bazugaz, torches and all other wonderfull stuff but hear me out?**

**Ok, so i havent updated in SUCH a long time, and im terribly sorry. School started when i was gonna update and everything went crazy, then i got really sick and had to miss school for like a week and now i have MAJOR make up work *high school sucks!* anywayy, so i have chapters written for this but just gimmie time ok? Read the story again so you wont get lost when i update? :D**

**Ok, now, if you still wanna kill me, IM SORRY! if you don't !**

**smileymee16 ;] x3**


	13. Goodmorning Florida

**Oh hey! Remember me? The worst updater in the world? Yea, that's me, updating this story :( Important A/N in the end! **

**Btw. its VERY short**

"Good morning Florida," I whisper to no body, looking out into the horizon. After a week or so, I can finally call this home.

"Good morning," a husky voice whispers behind me. I turn around finding Nick holding Izy in her carrier. "How'd you get inside?" I laugh softly.

"You left me a key," he rubs the back of his head nervously, something he always does when he feels uncomfortable or nervous.

"Oh," then the awkward silence takes over. "You want me to leave her in the crib here or?" he asks nervously, shifting from one foot to the other. I shake my head, leading him to Izy's room.

"Wow, you did an amazing job with the place," he looks around in awe, as I set Izy in her new crib.

"Thanks," I smile, looking around as well. "It was hard at first, but I finally got it done." He laughs and nods his head, still looking around the room. Then it hit me. It's 9 in the morning and it gets 2 hours to get here.

"Are you hungry, Nick?" I sweetly ask. I look over and see him turn a crimson red with an embarrassing smile on his face as he nods. I kiss Izy's forehead before stepping out of the room.

"Omelet and bacon?" I refer to his favorite breakfast. "You know, I'll just pick up something on the way out, it's eas-"

"No, sit, I'm making you something," I order, fighting the urge to smile. "Thanks," I nod, heating up the stove, and getting the pan out.

During the time I was decorating and buying things for the condo, I started filling the kitchen with ingredients and pots or whatever so when I moved in, I'd be already set.

"So," I start conversation, looking for the ingredients. "How was she?" I look back from mixing up the eggs, to him rub his eyes. "It was very tiring." I laugh, going back to omelet. "And that my friend, was only one night, I had to deal with it for 4 months, plus the times when she started kicking."

"That must've been hard for you," I shrug, chopping up the peppers. "It wasn't easy, but I had a lot help from my sister, plus Demi when she came a couple times, and my parents when they came too."

"How did your parents take it when you told them?"

"They weren't happy, actually, up until this day I still feel like they wish I did something with my life, but they supported me."

"Then why did you leave?" the one question I wasn't ready to answer, but sooner than later right? I guess Nick chose sooner.

"That's kind of obvious, don't you think?" I look back at him, giving him the obvious stare, and then going back to the omelet. I don't even know where that answer came from. It just, came slipping out of my mouth like ice slipping on a hot surface.

"But it was my kid Miley, I still had a right to know," his voice a little demanding than what I wanted.

"It was better this way. You lived on, graduated, went to your college, and had an amazing time. So, you should thank me for not putting weight on your shoulders."

"You think I had an amazing time?" his voice breaking. "I was a wreck! I couldn't eat, sleep, think; I was surprised my family didn't announce me dead! I was barley seen around the house. I was always locked in my room, or in school. Joe begged me to come, and for some reason, I came. Not because I was bored, but because something was pulling me here." He paused for a moment. I looked back noticing his facial expressions; he was trying to choose his next words wisely.

"Pulling me to you," he finally said, eyes landing on mine. That spark came running through me, and I quickly looked away, taking the omelet to his plate.

"Here," I finished with the bacon, placing it on the island where he was seated. "Eat up," he sighed, bringing the fork up to his mouth.

I know we should talk about this, but I can't right now, I'm still deeply wounded and I can't bring all those feelings back to me if I know it's going to hurt me more now than it did back then. I'll talk to him, just not at this moment.

I mean, things are starting to come together between us, and I can't risk anything at the moment. His friendship is ay more valuable than being together.

"That was really good, thanks," he smiled, standing up to put the dishes in the sink. "But, I should go," he suggest, heading towards the living room.

"Hey, you're extremely tired, and it's 2 hours to get back home. Just, crash in the guest room, and when you're ready to wake up, you let me know,' I push him, guiding him towards the guest bedroom.

"I don't want to bother you," he confesses.

"You're not." I roll my eyes, opening the door to the room. "Now go to sleep," I laugh, pishing the muscular guy inside the room.

"Alright, alright, don't have a panic attack." He jokes, walking over to the bed. "Thanks," he smiles, starting to take off his shoes. I nod, closing the door, and walking away. God, I've missed this boy.

**Took you like 2 minutes to read right? Yeah I'm horrible :( Listen, I'm so sorry but I've been SOOOOOO busy with school and planning my sweet 16 :/ so sorry I've been dead :( I havent updated anything ! :( Another reason is I'm in the process of writing two stories that i'm sure will be a hit ! :) But Here's this one, and soon will come chapter 13 *official chap. 13 lol***

**smileymee16 :)**


	14. SURPRISE!

**Hey guys! I know it's been forever and a half but I am finally on winter break!**

**A little update: I graduated high school, Class of 13 baby, and am now in college. To be honest here, I love it, and I've been thinking about writing another chapter for my stories because I miss this soo much! College has been a complete blast and I love it but I definitely needed some time off; and by time off I mean sleep until 3 p.m because that's what I've been doing.**

**So because I've been such a horrible author, and because Christmas IS tomorrow, I will be uploading a chapter for all my stories this week! Not only will they be uploaded but I will even make them completely longer than usual and all of them will have a little twist. In addition, I will be uploading a new one shot, Rated T, and even a second chapter on Last Kiss because you guys loved it so much and wanted another chapter.**

**Again, I am so so so so sorry for being almost 2 years late on these, but I hope you guys enjoy all of them!**

**Smileymee16**


End file.
